otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Halloween Gets Real"
Event Period Event duration: 25/10/2017 (3PM) ~ 08/11/2017 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 01/11/2017 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 08/11/2017 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 11/11/2017 (3PM) ♦ All times are based on the GMT +8 time zone. Intro Real monsters are in town! Sola and her friends were looking forward to having a nice Halloween party. Each prepared a costume and everything else they might need to have a good time. But then, real live zombies started to appear on the streets of Shinjuku! Where did these zombies come from? And what will happen to Shinjuku now that they're here!? Graves are opening for this strange (and slightly complicated?) Halloween for the spirits! Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach Lv5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, "Candy of Happiness" (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking). - Through ranking, you can receive the special daemon Muramasa [Halloween]. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 4 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The Event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and team type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain "Candy of Happiness" - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of "Candy of Happiness" drops. - Event daemons' special abilities, some abilitys and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of "Candy of Happiness". - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more "Candy of Happiness"! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use "Candy of Happiness" to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon exchange will become available. - Exchange consumes "Candy of Happiness" obtained from battles. 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle. - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward. - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon Muramasa Halloween) - First half: 25/10/2017 15:00:00 ~ 01/11/2017 14:59:59 - Second half: 01/11/2017 15:00:00 ~ 08/11/2017 14:59:59 - Overall: 25/10/2017 15:00:00 ~ 08/11/2017 14:59:59 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle. - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received. - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements. - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional "Candy of Happiness"! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance - ☆5 Sun Shangxiang [Halloween]: Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100%. - ☆4 Chainsaw [Halloween]: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100% during the Event. - ☆4 Frankenstein: Double "Candy of Happiness" drops by 33%~100% (Increases with each LB). - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect. - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - ☆5 Sun Shangxiang [Halloween], ☆4 Chainsaw [Halloween], ☆4 Frankenstein have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 08/11/2017 14:59:59. During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - ☆3 Zombilina: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Candy of Happiness". - ☆4 Jack O. Lantern: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Candy of Happiness". - ☆4 Hideyo Noguchi: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Candy of Happiness". - ☆5 Beelzebub [Halloween]: Moderately increases the drop rate of "Candy of Happiness". - ☆5 Muramasa [Halloween]: Moderately increases the drop rate of "Candy of Happiness". - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect. 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon }Event se table |event = Halloween Gets Real |reward1 = Zombilina |reward2 = Jack O. Lantern |reward3 = Hideyo Noguchi |reward4 = Beelzebub Halloween |reward5 = |se cost1 = 5 |boss1 = 10 |battle1 = 20 |se cost2 = 10 |boss2 = 20 |battle2 = 24 |se cost3 = 15 |boss3 = 25 |battle3 = 20 |se cost4 = 15 |boss4 = 25 |battle4 = 24 |se cost5 = 0 |boss5 = 0 |battle5 = 0 }} Event Gallery Zombilina Story Render.png Jack O. Lantern Story Render.png Hideyo Noguchi Story Render.png Beelzebub Halloween Story Render.png Muramasa Halloween Story Render.png Ghoula Halloween Story Render.png Scarlett Shott Halloween Story Render.png Georgius Halloween Story Render.png Beelzebub Halloween Preview.png Muramasa Halloween Icon.png Muramasa Halloween Square.png Muramasa Halloween Weibo Wallpaper.png Halloween Gets Real Event Banner.png Halloween Gets Real Facebook Cover.png Sun Shangxiang Halloween Chainsaw Halloween Frankenstein Square.png